


In the Hangar

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: When Shiro almost loses Lance, he decides waiting just isn't an option anymore





	In the Hangar

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 - Day 12 - Hand jobs
> 
> Honestly, I'm just feeling super emotional after the new season and wanted to post this even though it's a day late.

Shiro watched the canon blast hit the Red lion in slow motion, the ship falling through the sky through a haze. In some distant way, Shiro could hear his own voice, shouting, screaming as he threw Black forward, catching Lance’s lion in Black’s claws and feeling her shudder under the extra weight.

“Fall back! Get back to the castle!”

He could tell he was still screaming, his voice hoarse as he barked into the communicator but there was nothing to do but fly, to save Lance.

Once he was sure the others were behind him, he took off, the Red Lion still held beneath him, safe in Black’s paws.

He tried hailing Lance’s coms, but only static came through as they sped through empty space.  

The rest of the trip back happened in fits and starts. Time felt like it was moving too fast but they didn’t seem to be physically moving anywhere, the castle wasn’t any closer it wasn’t…they weren’t going to make it—

“Shiro! The castle!”

Allura’s voice was filled with barely contained panic as Shiro punched the drive, darting forward almost too fast to control as he finally spied their base planet. Only the fear of dropping Lance had Shiro slowing down enough to gently lay Red on the hanger floor as he finally made it to the surface.  

When he darted out of Black, he was shocked to see Lance already standing by Red, healthy and whole and talking to Hunk. His lower lip was a little bloody and a bruise was forming high up on his cheek but he was _alive,_ and able to stand at that.

It was just such a relief to see the curl of Lance’s lip as he shot him a smile, a swagger in the tilt of his head that had Shiro charging forward even faster now that he knew Lance was safe.

“Lance!”

Shiro could hear the desperation in his voice and only dimly noticed Hunk wandering back towards the Yellow lion and away from Lance.

They had been dancing around something for so long, fleeting touches, holding hands under blankets on movie night, the delicate and daring press of Lance’s lips to his cheek just before they had left for the mission. And for a moment, a long hollow moment, Shiro had been sure he had lost it all.

Towing Lance’s lion back to the castle, all Shiro could think of were all the ways he hadn’t touched Lance yet, everything he hadn’t told him because it hadn’t been the right time. What was the right time, out here, where anything could happen?

He was done holding back, done waiting for the right time when any day Lance could be gone.

“Shiro?”

Lance startled then winced as Shiro pulled him roughly against his chest, desperation making him less careful then he should have been considering the ordeal Lance had just gone through.

“I thought I lost you.”

Lance seemed to soften in his arms, his hands coming up immediately to wrap around his back, pressing into the smooth metal curve of Shiro’s paladin armor.

He wanted to feel him, completely, pulling at the back of his shirt, skin against skin as he learned Lance in all the ways he had almost lost.

At some point, the others had left the hanger completely, or at the very least, Shiro had lost track of them. There was only silence now, and the low hum of the lions coming to rest.

Lance startled a little as he felt Shiro’s hands at the latches of his armor, but quickly moved to help him peel each piece away until Lance was left standing in the too tight body suit and Shiro momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“Like what you see?”

Lance tried to smirk, but the act pulled his lip in the wrong way and a fresh trickle of blood dripped down his chin as he winced.

Shiro smiled and thumbed it away, leaving a faint red smear in its wake, a reminder Shiro wasn’t exactly fond of.

“You look beautiful.”

The veneer of confidence faded under the force of Shiro’s compliment, a flush of embarrassment and what Shiro hoped was arousal, quickly taking its place on Lance’s face.

“You, too.”

“I look beautiful?”

Lance groaned and dropped his head into his hands, only half-heartedly attempting to shake Shiro off from where he had wrapped his arms around his shoulders to pull him in.

“Yes, but I meant—”

“I know what you meant.”

Shiro stepped away, and when Lance looked up, he was already working on the buckles of his own armor, letting each piece fall to the hanger floor with deliberate finality.

It was a little bit of an ego boost, to see the way Lance’s eyes grew wide as the moon as Shiro reached for the zipper of his body suit and pulled it down and away to stand nude in front of him. The air in the hanger was cold, but Shiro didn’t feel it at all, his body too flushed with adrenaline from before and what they were about to do now.

Shiro couldn’t help but tease Lance a little, mimicking his words from earlier.

“Like what you see?”

He hadn’t expected the open way Lance just nodded, his hands automatically moving to his own zipper and pulling the suit down to reveal his torso.

Shiro hissed as the mottled bruises came into view, discoloring Lance’s smooth dark skin, and sending a fresh wave of desperation to just touch him down Shiro’s spine. He reached out, almost unthinkingly, fingers hovering over the bruising and waiting for permission.

Lance’s hands were sweaty when they grasped Shiro’s flesh hand and gently pressed it to the aching places along his ribs.

“They aren’t broken but I don’t…”

He trailed off, but Shiro knew what he meant, knew he was trying to explain why they couldn’t go further.

“I just want to feel you.”

Shiro normally would have winced at how honest he sounded, his voice raw and open, but the look of certainty that settled in Lance’s expression made it all worth it.

“Kiss me again?”

This time, Shiro was careful as he pulled Lance closer, his flesh hand automatically cradling that back of Lance’s skull while his Galra hand finished pushing the jumpsuit down to the middle of Lance’s thighs, exposing him completely.

Lance tasted a little like the blood now trickling down his chin as the force of Shiro’s kisses re-opened the wound. He probably should have stopped at the coppery taste on his tongue, but Shiro only kissed harder, deeper, feeling the vibrations of Lance’s moans more than hearing them as he did.

Shiro’s Galra hand had warmed a little from where it had rested against Lance’s bare hip, but it was still cold enough to make him hiss and pull back from the kiss as it curled around his cock.

“Is this okay?”

Keeping a loose hand around Lance, Shiro watched him cautiously, looking for any sign of hesitancy and seeing none.

“Tighter.”

In only a few strokes, Lance was hiccupping and sobbing into Shiro’s shoulder, the emotion and adrenaline suddenly catching up to him all at once at the sudden onslaught of hormones and emotions. It felt so good to feel Lance against him, to hold him in his hand and make him feel like he was shaking apart.

Shiro shifted Lance a little, smiling at the whimper of loss as Shiro readjusted to bring his own cock up against Lance’s to stroke them together.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro…”

It felt like Lance hadn’t stopped chanting his name since the beginning, egging him on, driving him towards the edge. It hit him that he almost hadn’t had this, that this moment, this feeling of Lance against him and wanting him and needing him, he had almost lost it.

On instinct, he found Lance’s mouth again, murmuring _touch me_ against his lips and groaning as one of Lance’s slender hands joined his around their cocks.

“Good boy, good b—”

With a sob, Lance came between them, his hand gripping Shiro tight on reflex and sending him over just moments later like a hair trigger.

They stood like that, leaning against each other as the only thing holding them up, hands still wrapped loosely together. Even though Shiro was sure one of them would collapse any minute, it still felt good to just hold Lance and feel his heartbeat race against his where their chests were pressed together.

Lance’s breathing was still ragged, his heart still wild in his chest when Shiro kissed him again and told him _I love you._

Shiro’s heart started to race all over again when Lance whispered it back in the confines of Shiro’s room with no space between them.


End file.
